Over it, maybe
by TrogdorKC
Summary: Tatsuki and Orihime have broken up, its really hurting Orihime, she can't seem to move on. But Tatsuki seems to think that a new girlfriend is the answer to her problems. Will a new girlfriend help Tatsuki get over Orihime, or make things worse?
1. Half Empty

"Hey there! You've reached Tatsuki," Tatsuki's voice rang out of the answering machine through the now half empty bedroom. "and Orihime's answering machine!" Orihime laughed cutting off Tatsuki.

"We can't come to the phone right now!" Tatsuki laughed. "So leave a message, and we'll get back to you ASAP!!" Orihime said.

Tatsuki had been hesitating to press the delete button. She sighed as she pressed it, the machine beeped.

"Recording deleted." The machine said.

Tatsuki pressed the record button, and recorded her new message.

"This is Tatsuki, apparently, I'm unavailable at the moment…leave me a message and I'll try to call you back." She said in a mono tone, unlike the one lively one before.

"New message recorded." The machine said.

She looked down at the machine on the table by her bed; she sighed again and sat down on her bed.

"It used to be our bed, where we would both sleep at night. Where I would hold you, hug you, kiss you. Before…you...left me." Tatsuki quietly muttered under her breath.

She heard foot steps come into her room, she looked up. It was Ichigo.

"Tatsuki, you…are still upset with all this?" he said standing in the doorway.

She nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't you be!"

"No need to get all defensive about it. I was just asking my friend how she was. Apparently still not over it." Ichigo said then folded his arm and leaned against the door way.

"Hmm…Maybe you should come hang out with me and some of the gang tonight? Take your mind off things?" He offered.

"Thanks Ichigo but, isn't 'The Gang' her friends too! She'll probably be there, and I'm not in the mood to…hang to anyways."

Ichigo poked his lip out, "Well what are you going to do tonight?"

"Not sure… hey? Why do you care about me all of a sudden!?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"Tatsuki, you've always been my friend. Just, I don't know, I've never seen you like this. I'm worried about you." He said putting his arms by his side.

"Thanks…I'll do something tonight, maybe go to the park, or get some coffee. Something like that." She said standing up.

"Alright then, I'm going to go."

"See ya Strawberry." She said as she picked up her shoes.

He grunted and walked to her front door, "Yeah make sure you do something to get over this, so we can all have Tatsuki back." He said and went on his way.

Tatsuki smiled at her friend, but soon frowned.

"I'll try, but I doubt I can ever get over it."


	2. Enter: Momo

The sky was a light orange, leaves fell from the trees, and the breeze kept the fall days cool. The sidewalk was a covered with leaves, but where else was there to walk.

Wearing blue jeans, a big, grey jacket, white DC's, and dark sunglasses, Tatsuki looked like she was all that. As she got closer to the center of town, more people started to look at her, guys and girls. Normally, she'd enjoy this, but she didn't feel hot.

Living in a small apartment in a big city, the town is your landscape. So a five minuet walk to some of the hottest store was no big deal, unless it was raining.

As she walked into 'BAM', she took of her sunglasses and put it in her jacket pocket. She decided to look for some manga and then get some coffee.

Walking in the manga section was a bit degrading to her cool look, but nothing was going to get in her way of figuring out what happens in Death Note. She scanned the isles.

"ABC order my ass," she muttered stopping where it normally was.

Someone laughed beside her, "Hey I was working on that!" A soft voice said.

Tatsuki looked down to see some woman sorting through the manga with a 'BAM' name tag on.

"Oh, haha…my bad uhh.." Tatsuki said kind of embarrassed.

"Momo, and its okay!" she said standing up smiling.

"Wow she's really extremely cute!" Tatsuki thought.

Momo tilted her head and kept smiling.

"Oh my God! How can anyone not smile at her!?" she continued to think.

Tatsuki smiled, and finally spoke. "I'm Tatsuki, nice to meet you Momo!"

"Man, I'm being cheesy, and making my self look stupid!!!" She thought.

"So, what manga were you looking for?" Momo asked her still smiling.

"Oh, Death Note."

"That's a good one! Wasn't it sad when El died?"

"What? El dies? Aww man!"

"Oh, I thought you knew," Momo laughed. "Well, what volume do you need?"

"There's no point now! Ah, well oh well." Tatsuki shrugged.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to ruin it!" she still smiled.

"No, it's okay…" Tatsuki scratched the back of her neck and bit her lip.

"Well, I need to get back to sorting this manga…" Momo said looking at the shelf and how everything was out of order.

"Hey, I'm bored!"

Momo looked at Tatsuki in confusion, "Okay, and?"

"I can help you. If you want me to that is."

Momo thought for a minuet, but nodded.

"Yeah you know about this stuff too, so I couldn't have asked for better help!" Momo said smiling.

Tatsuki smiled, she was jumping on the inside.

"Okay Tatsuki, you start on this end of the isle, and I'll start on the other end. We'll meet in the middle, okay?"

"Yeah sounds great."

Tatsuki started with the A's, then B's and C's. At the D's, Death Note.

Tatsuki saw a group of kids sitting on the floor reading it. They looked about 11-13.

They stared at her, "What?" she asked. They shrugged and went back to reading.

"By the way," she said to the group of kids. They looked up once again curious to what she had to say.

"EL DIES!" She laughed.

"Well duh!" one of them said.

"Yeah we're past that, volume 11!" another said

"What one are you on? Volume 4?" apparently youngest said.

Tatsuki shrugged, "Yeah I knew that…"

"No you didn't! Liar! What are you doing in the manga section anyways?"

"What, I like Manga!"

"PEDO!!"

"What, no, I'm not a Pedo! And you kids are annoying! I'll call you Konohamaru and you're little friends can be…those other kids!"

"What! I'm not Konohamaru! If anybody I should Naruto."

"Okay Konohamaru, I'll let you think that."

"Yeah we'll your Pervy Sage!"

"Why?"

"You're holding yuri and its in plastic!"

Tatsuki looked down; sure enough it was hardcore yuri.

She cleared her throat and put it up.

"Come on guys, you know you're not allowed to sit in the isle and read." Momo said.

Tatsuki looked behind her, Momo was standing there cuter than ever directing Konohamaru and his friends to some chairs.

Momo laughed, "He gives everyone a hard time! But you seemed to get along well."

"I guess so, it was funny." Tatsuki smiled, Momo smiled back at her.

Tatsuki went back to sorting, E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L. This was about the middle. Finally her and Momo were done with sorting all the manga. From Aoi house, to Zatch Bell

"So, my shifts over. We got all of the sorting done. Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, I didn't do much…really." Tatsuki said standing up.

Momo smiled, "We'll if I can repay you, let me know okay."

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Eh.." Tatsuki started to say something.

"Yeah, erm…" Momo tried to say.

"How about… tomorrow night, dinner?" Tatsuki asked.

Momo blushed and looked down so Tatsuki couldn't see her, "Yeah okay, dinner sounds good."

"Seriously? I mean great! Where?"

"Tomorrow at 5:30 I get out of here, pick me up okay?" Momo said.

"I'll do that. I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yep!" Momo said.


	3. Meant to be?

Orihime was done finally; Rukia had finished helping her unpack everything into her new apartment.

"You didn't move far Orihime, only about 10 minuets from the old neighborhood." Rukia said turning on a lamp.

The lamp lit up the room, a smaller apartment than the one she shared with Tatsuki. The couch faced a giant window which the curtains covered the corners of, and the T.V was in front of it. But, the window was big enough that Orihime could still see out of it. One small bedroom, the kitchen and living room were one giant room, and a bathroom. This was Orihime's new humble abode.

Orihime hadn't said much all day. Amazingly, Rukia was doing all the talking.

Rukia saw that Orihime was still a bit down as she sat down on the couch beside her friend. Orihime looked down at the hardwood floor; she was feeling too many emotions at once. Sad, she had broken up with Tatsuki. Excited, she had a new place. Happy, she still had friends. But she was lonely.

"Hey girls," Ichigo said opening the front door. "What's going on here?" he asked sitting down beside Rukia.

"Nothing really, just…sitting I guess?" Rukia said looking over at Orihime in concern.

"Hey Ichigo, so, were you over at…Tatsuki?" Orihime asked. That had been how all her sentences were all day, slow and drawn out, like she was holding back. And she was, her tears.

"Oh, yeah, she's pretty down. I tried to get her to go hangout with the gang but she just sat there." He said leaning up and putting his chin on his hand.

Rukia stomped on his foot.

"Oww!! Hey!!" he yelped

They both sighed, "Well Orihime, I'm out. Sure you don't want to hang?" Rukia asked again.

"No, I think I'll stay here. I still have some clothes to put up, and I want to be in my new place for a while. Thanks for your help today." Orihime said almost like normal.

"No problem! Ichigo, I'll see yooou, later!" Rukia said walking to the front door.

"Bye!" Ichigo said, and Rukia walked out.

Ichigo and Orihime sat in complete silence for about five minuets. Ichigo let out a sigh, and Orihime spoke.

"How…did you make it last Ichigo? I mean, you and Rukia…" Orihime said looking up at him.

He thought for a minuet and sat back in the couch. "I'm not sure, we just, click I guess." He said.

"Click?"

"Yeah, that's a dumb way to say it."

"Say what?"

Ichigo smiled, "Well, I think she's…the one, for me." He kept smiling as he spoke.

Orihime couldn't help but smile, "That's so great Ichigo! I hope so too…"

Ichigo directed his thought from Rukia back to Orihime's problem.

"Listen, maybe, you guys just need a break from each other." Ichigo said seriously.

Tears built up in the back of Orihime's eyes, she tried not to cry while Ichigo was around.

"So really what went wrong you think?" he asked.

"I'm… not sure, she was being distant, like not wanting to talk. And she wasn't home a lot. We were more friends that, you know…"

"Yeah I gotcha. But, maybe she didn't know she was being like that."

"Maybe, but when she stopped, when she stopped…" Orihime said wiping some tears from her face. "Stopped being so over protective. Like she use to, when we'd go places, always holding my hand and making sure nobody came over and started hitting on me or even staring."

"Yeah, she'd raise hell!" Ichigo exclaimed, and handed Orihime a tissue.

She smiled, "It's hard to move on. Especially when she doesn't care about me anymore! Or want to be around me…"

"Orihime…"

"I know, I've dragged it on for a few weeks. But it's still so hard. I can't help but love her… I just think that, we're not meant to…to be together." She started crying, and then buried her face in the arm of the couch.

"Orihime, that's not true! I'm pretty sure, as a matter of fact. I know, she still loves you."

"But…That's not the point, we're just not meant to be!!" she cried.


	4. The walk home

"Wow Momo! That was the most fun I've had in about three weeks!" Tatsuki exclaimed as her and Momo walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah, dinner and then a movie! It was great!" Momo squealed.

Tatsuki nodded her head and Momo smiled as they walked down the street in the moonlight.

"So, me and some of my friends, their all going to this little club tomorrow night. I canceled on them before, but would you like to go with me?" Tatsuki asked.

Momo smiled and thought, "Well what time?"

"Ah… around, nine maybe? Well that's when we used to go all the time, that was the normal schedule."

"That sounds great! But I don't know I've been in a club like once, it was weird."

"No need to worry, I'll be there, and my guy friends won't let anything happen. You'll be safe! So, what'd ya say?" Tatsuki asked.

"I say…yes! I'll go on another date with you." Momo smiled.

Tatsuki smiled and grabbed Momo's hand. They both blushed but continued walking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Further down their walk they turned a corner into Momo's neighborhood.

"So, this is a really nice area!" Tatsuki said now a little embarrassed of her apartment.

"Yeah well, my dad bought it for me, and it's close to work, so…" Momo nodded her head after speaking.

"So this is yours?" Tatsuki asked stopping in front of an apartment complex.

"Yeah, wanna walk me up?"

"Of course!" Tatsuki smiled following Momo, but not letting go of her hand.

Walking up one flight of stairs and to the left Momo stopped.

"This one is mine! The whole left side, I'm not sure why I need such a big apartment though…"

Tatsuki looked at Momo's door. The mail silver mail slot read "Hinamori"

"Hinamori? Sounds like your family is pretty loaded!" Tatsuki said still holding Momo's hand.

"I guess so…We've never had problems… Sorry I don't like talking about money." Momo said squeezing Tatsuki's hand.

They stood in front of Momo's door for a minuet just looking at each other, holding hands.

"You should get going! I mean you have a long walk ya'know! And it's already…eleven forty five!" Momo said, she really didn't want Tatsuki to leave but she knew she should.

"Okay…" Tatsuki said softly letting go of Momo's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow right? Here?"

Tatsuki nodded and waved at Momo.

Momo smiled back at her and turned around to unlock her front door. She turned the key and herd something run up behind her. She turned around.

It was just Tatsuki, but it did give her a shock.

"Tatsuki, what are you do"

But that was all Momo was able to say, because, Tatsuki had silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips. Tatsuki held Momo's chin and put her other hand around Momo's waist.

At first Momo was completely shocked, her eyes were fully opened, what had happened it was all so quick, but soon she found that it was comfortable, and she closed her eyes and gave in to the seductive kiss.


	5. NaOCl

/(Okay, I'm pretty sure that NaOCl is the formula for Bleach, but if it isn't someone let me know, and I'll change it. Also, I've never read Death Note, my friend is just obssed with it, so I hope I spelled his name right, El? Thanks for reading, and onwards!!)

"Nine! The group should be arriving soon, don't you think so Chad?"

"Mmm."

Ichigo and Chad stood out in front of the small club they normally hung out at, 'NaOCl'. Small blue two story club, the front entrance had a bouncer, and there was one window, but it was boarded up.

"We've come here so many times eh Chad. But, the name is so stupid."

Chad grunted, "Actually Ichigo, NaOCl is the formula for Bleach."

Ichigo scowled, "You still remember that? That was from first year!"

"I did have good grades, better than yours even."

"Yeah yeah."

Suddenly Rukia jumped on Ichigo's back.

"Talking about school days? I remember those, we had some good times."

"And amazingly we still are." Ichigo said.

"Everything's like it used to be. Just that we're older now." Chad added.

"What two years from graduating? That's not too old!" Rukia argued from Ichigo's back.

"And…not everything is the same." Ichigo quietly mumbled as Orihime walked over.

"Orihime, glad you came!" Ichigo said dropping Rukia.

Rukia hugged Orihime, "So, are we gonna party like rock stars tonight!?" Rukia asked

"Of course!" Orihime said smiling; she seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Well, you guys want to go ahead and get inline, if anyone else is coming, they know where we'll be at inside right?" Chad suggested.

"Yeah, good plan Chado." Ichigo said holding Rukia's hand.

"Sad...never mind." He mumbled, everyone walked over to the line and waited.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Momo and Tatsuki waited at the back of the line about 25 minuets later.

"So, what are your friends like?" Momo asked Tatsuki as they held each others hand.

"Well, there's Ichigo, he's my best friend. He has orange hair, he used to be all mad, but he's a lot happier now. And he gets in fights a lot, but he wins." Tatsuki described Ichigo.

"Chad almost never talks, he's really big, and Ichigo's best guy friend. He fights a lot to…" She said moving up in the line.

"Rukia is Ichigo girlfriend. She's pretty and always speaks her mind."

"And…" Tatsuki started to say Orihime. But she couldn't.

"And?" Momo repeated.

"And, that's it really." Tatsuki said as they approached the bouncer.


	6. Rave theme

Inside and up stairs hanging around at the corner of the bar, was the group, hanging out. People were dancing to the music, which was remixes, so basically dance music. The black lights made everything glow in a purple shade.

"It's almost like a rave up here!" Rukia had to yell because the music was so loud.

"Yeah, I guess that's why the sign outside said 'Tonight, Rave Theme!!'" Ichigo snapped.

"Shut up!"

Ichigo kissed Rukia on the lips. Orihime smiled, but couldn't help but be jealous.

"Hey, drinks, look at them." Chad grunted.

"Why is there something in them?" Orihime asked.

"No the cups, they glow." He said taking a sip then sat down on a bar stool.

Just then from the upstairs entrance came Tatsuki and Momo, emerging into the neon light up room. It was crowded, but they always met in the same spot, so Tatsuki knew where to go.

"Come on, they're over there I can see em." She said pulling Momo's hand.

"Okay, I'm coming." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I said I'm coming!" Momo said a little louder.

"…oh, okay!" Tatsuki laughed.

Neither Orihime or Tatsuki knew that they'd both be there. And Tatsuki walking over with a new girlfriend is a very bad idea.

With Rukia in his lap talking to Orihime, Ichigo looked over to see Tatsuki, and someone he'd never seen. But they were holding hands.

"Oh Hell!" he said.

"What?" Rukia and Orihime both said.

"Umm, could you go see if the DJ, will, uhh take any request tonight Orihime?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Cuz I want to go know! Please go go!!"

Orihime was confused, but walked over to the DJ anyhow.

Just in time too, "Hey guys!" Tatsuki said walking over to her friends.

"Hey Tatsuki! It's great to see you out!" Rukia said.

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

They all looked at Momo, "So, who's this?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, this is Momo Hinamori. We're, ah, dating." Tatsuki said.

Momo blushed, but luckily in the dark room, nobody could tell.

Rukia smiled, "It's nice to meet you Momo. I'm Rukia."

"Thank you Rukia." Momo said.

"That's Ichigo," Tatsuki said pointing to him. "and this is Chad." Tatsuki said also pointing to him.

"Wow, Chad is big!" Momo exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, even Chad.

"Hey Tatsuki, can I talk to you for a minuet over there?" Ichigo asked standing up.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right back." She said and let go of Momo's hand.

They walked over to the other side of the room, Tatsuki following Ichigo. He stopped in the corner, and spoke.

"Tatsuki, it's extremely good that your doing better. And…ah, well." He stuttered.

"Just say what you have to say." She said.

"I don't think it was such a good idea to bring Momo with you."

Tatsuki was puzzled. "Why Ichigo?"

"Because, Orihime is here too." He said.

"…Are you serious?"

"Very, and I think. Ah, hmm…."

Tatsuki was silent, "I'll deal with okay."

"Tatsuki no."

"No Ichigo, I'll deal with it okay!" she snapped.

He scowled, "Fine, you deal with it."

"I will!"

He rolled his eyes at the serious Tatsuki. "Come on, let's get back over there!" he said.

"Yeah…"

"We came to have fun so lets have some!" he said and walked back to Rukia leaving Tatsuki by herself in the corner. It was weird Ichigo knew how to snap Tatsuki out of a bad mood like that, he was pretty skilled at keeping the peace now.

Tatsuki was unsure about the whole thing. She had Momo now, but she still loved Orihime. "But I'm getting over it like Ichigo wanted me to." She thought. She couldn't turn back now.

She walked back to her friends, and sure enough, Orihime was there.


	7. Hurt

"You're back!" Momo said grabbing Tatsuki's hand as she walked back over.

Tatsuki saw Orihime sitting on the bar stool next to the wall, she didn't stare, she kept her attention on Momo.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" she said smiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Orihime sat down on a bar stool, she hadn't even noticed Tatsuki, but she did notice a new face among her group.

"Hey Rukia," Orihime said.

Rukia put her drink down and looked over at Orihime, "Yes?"

"Who's that, over there?" she said looking over at Momo as she talked to someone whose back was faced to Orihime.

"Oh, that's Momo. She's…nice." Rukia said, trying not to say to much about the subject.

"Who is she with? Do you know?"

"No, no I don't. Sorry Orihime I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Rukia smiled and ran off to avoid the conversation.

"Hmm, Rukia is acting odd." Orihime said.

She decided to go talk to Momo, see what she was like. She hopped of her bar stool and walked over to Momo. But as she approached Momo, she could see someone with her. Tatsuki, holding hands with her, and giving her a kiss.

Orihime's heart stopped, and the room seemed to freeze. "Ta…Tatsuki?" Orihime managed to say from the tightness of her throat.

"Orihime…hey." Tatsuki said taking her arm out from around Momo.

Tatsuki stood up, "What are you doing here?" she asked Orihime.

"I can't believe you Tatsuki!" Orihime said with tears in her eyes. She looked to her side, the she ran down the stairs.

Tatsuki was confused.

"Tatsuki, what was that about?" Momo asked also standing up.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll be right back okay?" Tatsuki said to Momo smiling to not worry her.

Momo smiled back to assure Tatsuki that it was okay.

Tatsuki nodded, then ran down the stairs after Orihime.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Orihime!!" Tatsuki yelled running after her.

Orihime had made it outsides by now. Crying and walking fast.

"How could Tatsuki bring her new girlfriend here with all of us? Did she do it to make me jealous? Why?" she thought stopping at the crosswalk.

"Orihime! Please wait!" Tatsuki said running outside.

Orihime pressed the crosswalk button repediativley, trying to ignore Tatsuki.

Tatsuki ran up behind Orihime panting. "Orihime, talk to me…please!" Tatsuki begged.

Orihime said nothing, just waited for the sign to change.

"What was that about back there!?" Tatsuki asked.

"What was that about? How can you say that?" Orihime snapped, still not looking at Tatsuki

Tatsuki was mad, she lost it. "How can I say what Orihime!? Are you mad that…that I've moved on! That I don't need you!? Is that why you're angry!?" Tatsuki yelled at her.

Orihime clenched her fist and turned around. She pulled her hand back and slapped Tatsuki on the right side of her face. "You're heartless Tatsuki…. I can't believe... that I loved you…. You're an ass!" Orihime said crying every time she paused.

Tatsuki was shock, Orihime slaped her and cussed? She's never cussed, ever!

Tatsuki check was bright red, she put her hand to the side of her face.

The crosswalk lit up green, "Goodbye...Tatsuki. Please, don't call me...ever." Orihime cried, and walked across the street.

Tatsuki hands were shaking, she was hurt, even thoguh she thought she had moved on.

"Orihime...I'm so sorry..." Tatsuki muttered under her breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tatsuki slowly walked back to the entrence to 'NaOCl'

(I kinda threw this chapter together quick, I wasn't able to write much today. So if I misspelled stuff, forgive me!)


	8. Bad Habits

Blood fell on Tatsuki grey tile bathroom floor. The overhead light wasn't on, but the bright nightlight lit up the cold bathroom. Tatsuki sat on the toilet seat in her underwear, holding a razorblade in her right hand. She trembled as the blood gushed out of her left arm.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. She picked up the blade again and threw it against the wall.

"Why!" she paused to cry, "why am I doing this!? It's not going to… bring her back!"

Tatsuki put her head in her hands and cried. Tears ran down her check onto the floor mixing with some of the blood. She looked over to her left arm, which hadn't stopped bleeding, and her white shirt was ruined.

She moved down to the floor, and put her back against the wall. "This is stupid, so extremely stupid!" she said, not crying anymore.

She sat on the floor for about ten more minuets before the doorbell rang. Tatsuki picked her head up and listened.

"HEY TATSUKI, YOU HOME?" someone said at the door.

She stood up and opened the bathroom door. "YEAH HOLD ON!" she yelled taking off her shirt and then throwing it in the bathtub.

She ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she reached for her pants and a shirt. She put on her jeans, and grabbed a shirt at random; fortunately it was a long sleeved shirt she put on.

She walked to the door and opened it. "Hey?" she said as Momo's figure came into her view.

"Tatsuki? I'm sorry, I was worried about you. I mean, I haven't talked to since we went to the club last week. Are you okay?" Momo said in concern.

Tatsuki thought for a minuet, she hadn't talked to Momo, and she wasn't trying to ignore her.

"Yeah sorry, I've been uh…" Tatsuki stuttered putting her head down.

Momo looked at Tatsuki, she didn't look good, paler, and fatigue.

"Even though you say you're okay, I know something is going on? Will you talk to me Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki looked back up at Momo. "Yeah, come in…"

Momo stepped into Tatsuki apartment, once she was when Tatsuki shut the door. Momo sat down on one end of Tatsuki's brown couch, and Tatsuki sat on the other side.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Tatsuki said after sitting in silence for a few minuets.

"I'm not sure, you just don't seem too happy." Momo said quietly, "Ever since that night at the club you took me to. And that girl came over upset with you."

"Oh, I get it. You think that something is going on with me and her." Tatsuki said then laughed.

"No nothing like that at all. I've been a little…sick this week." She lied trying to make Momo feel better.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up!" Momo sighed and leaned back in the couch.

They sat there for another a minuet in silence. Momo bit her lip and looked over at Tatsuki. She then sat on her knees on the couch. Tatsuki looked over at her, as she crawled over to Tatsuki,

"Hey…" Momo said softly stroking Tatsuki hair.

"Hey…" Tatsuki replied softly.

Momo put her arms around Tatsuki neck and kissed Tatsuki on the lips, Tatsuki kissed back. It was a short kiss, they pulled away just to smile at each other. Momo ran her finger along Tatsuki nose, Tatsuki smiled. They then kissed again, longer and more passionate. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Momo's waist and pushed her body back. Momo now laid back on Tatsuki couch, Tatsuki hovered over her, pausing kissing her for a minuet.

Momo smiled, Tatsuki smiled and decided to not stop at kissing. She leaned down and kissed Momo's neck. Momo moved her arm around Tatsuki waist as she laughed. Tatsuki continued to kiss Momo, she unbuttoned Momo's shirt and moved from her neck down to her upper chest. Momo was starting to get excited and so was Tatsuki.

Momo started to breath in Tatsuki ear, "This feels good, Tatsuki." Momo whispered. That was a major turn on for Tatsuki, because she was ticklish behind her ears. Tatsuki kissed Momo again, and slid her hand up Momo's shirt. She felt her breast, Momo twitched at first. Tatsuki started rubbing Momo's left breast, she moaned throughout the kissing.

"Tatsuki?" Momo said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can we go into your bedroom?"

Tatsuki kissed Momo again, "Yes." She said continuing to kiss Momo.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Tatsuki and Momo had moved into her room on Tatsuki bed making out for a few more minuets. Tatsuki started to unbutton Momo's jeans, but she stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I'll need to use your bathroom first." Momo said getting up.

Tatsuki nodded and laid on her Queen sized bed waiting for Momo. She looked up at the spinning fan and thought for a minuet. She grabbed her pillow with a brown pillow case and put it over her face.

"Jeez it's taking her forever…I wonder what she's doing?" Tatsuki muttered to herself from under the pillow. "I mean really, it's starting to be a turnoff…"

Tatsuki herd footsteps, and then Momo's voice. "Tatsuki…" Momo said.

"Finally, I was starting to think she didn't want too." She thought and threw the pillow off of her face. She smiled and looked over at Momo. But Tatsuki didn't expect this. Momo was in her doorway with Tatsuki bloody shirt.

"What's this?"

Tatsuki was freaking out on the inside, but she kept it cool.

"That is a shirt."

"I'm serious! Why is there blood all over it?"

"That's not blood…"

"Yes it is Tatsuki I know what blood looks like."

Tatsuki was silent for a minuet… "I don't know where it came from." She said.

"Don't lie!" Momo said raising her voice.

Tatsuki knew she couldn't avoid this, but she tried.

"Really I found it, and was trying to wash it out."

"I don't believe that."

"Why, what evidence is there to prove me wrong?" Tatsuki thought she had this won.

"…I also found, this on the floor." Momo said holding a bloody razorblade in her other hand.

Tatsuki was silent.

"Let me see" Momo asked setting the shirt and blade down on the hardwood floor.

Tatsuki pulled up her sleeve to where she cut herself on her forearm.

"Why?" Momo asked.

"I can't tell you…" she said rolling down her sleeve.

Momo sat on the bed beside Tatsuki. "You can tell me anything, I care about you." She said forgivingly.

Tatsuki looked over on her dresser. There was a picture of her and Orihime when they moved in together last year.

"Momo, I'll hurt your feelings…Big time." Tatsuki said not wanting to tell her.

"I think…I know, what it is." Momo said getting up and walking over to her dresser.

"This is her, that girl the other night. You were both in love with each other right? And something must have happened to make you break up. You thought you'd get over her with a new girlfriend…me… and you couldn't. So causing yourself pain, was the only way to deal right?"

It was most amazing, Momo was saying everything that Tatsuki wanted to say.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I didn't, it just makes sense. Besides I could see how upset she was when she saw us together." Momo said and then smiled. She turned around and faced Tatsuki.

"Hey, I know it's hard to get over someone. But I don't think you'll get over her."

Tatsuki looked up at her, "No Momo, I think we should try and work this out somehow."

Momo held Tatsuki hands and looked into her eyes, "Like I said. I care so much about you. But you don't need me to prove to your old girlfriend you can move on. I think you should go talk to her, okay?" Momo said

"And, if things get better with you both. That's great! But if not, I'll still be here for you, Tatsuki." Momo smiled.

She was confusing her. She wants her to go talk to Orihime. But if it goes bad she'll forgive her. Why?

"You shouldn't give people chances like that." Tatsuki said. Momo let go of Tatsuki hands.

"You deserve someone so much better than me, please forgive me Momo. Because I care for you also… I just think.." she said getting cut off by Momo's lips pressing against hers for the last time.

"I understand…" Momo said then walked out of Tatsuki room. Tatsuki followed her to the door. "If you still want to read Death Note" Momo said stopping at the front door. "There is a big surprise after El dies." Momo smiled and opened the door.

"Thank you," Tatsuki said. Momo nodded and stepped out of Tatsuki apartment.


	10. Memory

Tatsuki changed her clothes into a pair of blue jeans, a white and red vans shirt and checkered vans. She had a lot on her mind, and she realized that cutting herself anymore wasn't going to solve anything, thanks to Momo of course. The wind was blowing a bit, so she grabbed a black jacket and put it on. She walked outside, there were a lot of clouds and it was cooler now. It was probably gonna rain, but she had to get out of the house.

She walked down the sidewalk, thinking about the events in the past months.

She broke up with Orihime, Orihime moved out, she lived alone and missed Orihime, she tried to get a girlfriend and she hurt Momo.

"Agrh I'm so stupid!!" she said hitting herself in the head. Someone on the other side of the sidewalk looked at her. Tatsuki looked back at him,

"What!?"

He shrugged and continued walking.

She continued to walk and think, it really was all her fault. She hadn't been there for Orihime and she shouldn't be mad at Orihime for wanting to break up with her. And Momo, she had really hurt her. She felt like such an asshole! She continued to walk, her thoughts were so deep she had no idea where she was going. But she kept walking and thinking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tatsuki!" Orihime said. "Did you finish getting your stuff in our room yet?" she asked from inside Tatsuki apartment in the kitchen.

"Yeah it's all set!" Tatsuki said walking into the living room.

"Great!" Orihime smiled and continued looking through the refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" Tatsuki asked hugging Orihime from behind.

Orihime blushed and fell back into Tatsuki arms relaxing. "I'm not looking for anything now." She smiled.

Tatsuki kissed the back of Orihime's neck, Orihime laughed.

"I'll fix dinner, please." Tatsuki said still holding her love.

Orihime turned around and kissed Tatsuki, "Okay, fine with me!" Orihime said.

About an hour later, dinner was done. Tatsuki set the spaghetti on the table.

"Hey Orihime, din.." she was trying to say but a flash made her stop. "What was that?"

Orihime laughed, "That was the camera. I thought…we should take pictures of us in the new apartment!" Orihime smiled.

"I guess so." Tatsuki smiled.

The camera flashed about eight times. "The Polaroid is out of film!" Orihime exclaimed.

Tatsuki picked up some of the photos off of the floor, "Yeah well, you shouldn't have used them so fast."

"But it was fun!"

"Yeah it was." Tatsuki said moving the phone to the charger.

"Hey Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"What?"

"I thought of something we haven't done yet!"

"Oh what is it?"

"We haven't…no, it's stupid. Never mind okay."

"No tell me!" Orihime whined.

"What will I get in return?" Tatsuki flirted.

Orihime put the camera down and walked over to Tatsuki, she kissed her.

"Just that?" Tatsuki teased.

"No…" Orihime blushed,

Tatsuki laughed at her. "I'll tell you anyways."

Orihime smiled eager to hear what it was.

"We haven't made a message for the answering machine... See told you it was stupid." Tatsuki said.

"No, that would be fun! Come on." Orihime said.

"Argh..fine."

"Hey it was your idea!"

"Yeah I know…" she said walking over to the answering machine.

After a minuet or two they were prepared to make the message.

"Okay, we press this button and speak, it should work."

"I'm ready! Let's hurry this up so we can go eat!!" Orihime exclaimed

"Okay Okay!...ready?

"Ready?"

"Hey there! You've reached Tatsuki," "and Orihime's answering machine!" Orihime laughed cutting off Tatsuki.

"We can't come to the phone right now!" Tatsuki laughed. "So leave a message, and we'll get back to you ASAP!!" Orihime said.

BEEP.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Tatsuki memory had been interrupted by a raindrop on her head. "Crap," she said looking around. She had no idea where she was. "I can make it home, I think…maybe if I run fast enough?" she thought. Just then rain fell faster. Tatsuki ran fast down the sidewalk, "Damnit damnit!" she muttered.

The rain was real hard now, she was getting soaked. "Shit!!" she said.

She ran and ran until the rain was so bad she couldn't see much of where she was going.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled and fell to her knees. "Why! For God's sake, stop raining." She pleaded. It just kept raining.

Praying wasn't going to help, like it had ever helped her before… "I give up! You win Orihime, you were right I can't make it without you. You are so right." Tatsuki sat in the pouring rain for a few more minuets.


	11. Like saying sorry

She finally stood up and walked forward, still unsure where she was going. The rain had calmed down to where she could see, but it was still raining hard. She looked at all the apartments and houses on the sides of the streets, "12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23…" she counted them in her head as she passed by them slowly. She stopped at number 24 and could see inside, a girl with orange hair had her back to the window.

Her heart raced,"Orihime, I know that's you." Tatsuki said running up the stairs to her apartment.

She banged on the door, "Hey! Orihime!"

A minuet later Orihime opened the door, and gazed at Tatsuki standing in her doorway soaked by the rain.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki said breathing heavily.

"Tatsuki, what…what are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"I wasn't sure, I was taking a walk trying to clear my head from the rain. But it hasn't been clear since you left!" tatsuki blurted out.

"Tatsuki… what are you… talking about?"

"My heart my head, it's been raining inside ever since we split. Please Orihime!" Tatsuki panicked.

Orihime was shocked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say I need you! I was so completely stupid to think I didn't! Orihime you've gotta give me another chance…please!" Tatsuki begged. Tatsuki had broken down. She realized she needed Orihime now more than ever.

They were silent for a minuet, the only sounds were, Tatsuki breathing and the rain."Oh, another chance…that's what you need. What about that other girl? Huh? Aren't you still with her?"

"No Orihime, it's you I need you!"

"You don't need me if you can find somebody else so quickly."

"You're wrong! I was wrong! I was wrong wrong wrong!!" Tatsuki pleaded almost in tears.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, I can't…afford to get hurt like that again." as tears gathered in her eyes

Tatsuki felt her heart stop, she didn't feel the rain on her anymore. She stood in the doorway staring at Orihime.

For a minuet of silence, all they herd was the rain.

"Please….go away…" Orihime said trying not to cry.

Orihime shut the door, Tatsuki leaned forward on her door, she could hear Orihime crying inside.

"I'm so sorry, I caused you more pain that I realized Orihime…" Tatsuki said with her face against Orihime's door. She slowly walked down the steps and back onto the sidewalk.

Orihime herd Tatsuki say that from inside, she sat with her back to the door thinking about Tatsuki. Was she truly sorry?

………………………………………………………………………………………………. Tatsuki slowly walked down the sidewalk, the rain was still heavy, but she didn't notice. She couldn't hear much of traffic or anything outside just the rain. She felt so empty, and bad.

Just then she felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her around,

"Orihime?" she said in surprise. Sure enough Orihime had turned her around,

"You're your right!"

"Right about wha?" she said but was cut off by a kiss from Orihime.

Tatsuki was shocked her eyes were wide open, "What, Oh my God…I..uhh" she thought all at once.

She looked down at Orihime kissing her and hugging her around the neck with her eyes closed.

"She's…serious…" Tatsuki thought and closed her eyes slowly and kissed Orihime back in the pouring rain.


	12. Whole

A month later Orihime had moved back in with Tatsuki for good. The apartment seemed whole again with Orihime back in it.

Orihime was once looking out the window in her and Tatsuki's room. She felt Tatsuki embrace her from behind. She was warm as Tatsuki held her tight.

"Hey…what are you doing staring off in space like that?" Tatsuki asked her.

"Nothing, just looking outside I guess…"

"You'll never guess what I found." Tatsuki said.

"What?" Orihime asked leaning back into Tatsuki arms.

"The photo's we took." Tatsuki said letting Orihime go.

Orihime turned around she saw them in Tatsuki hand. "Wow! Haha, you look so goofy Tatsuki!" she teased her.

"Yeah yeah!" Tatsuki smiled and kissed Orihime. Orihime blushed and kissed her back.

"So… what does Orihime want to do?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not have you talk in third person." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki was silent for a minuet she looked at Orihime, "There never will be a third person, starting now."

Orihime smiled understanding the double meaning.

"Hey Tatsuki?"

"Yeah what is it?" she said moving over to her bed and stood infront of Tatsuki

"Well, it's just that you know Halloween. We weren't together when it came around."

"Yeah so… what?"

Orihime blushed and leaned over to Tatsuki and smiled. She put her hand on Tatsuki knees and looked her in the eyes.

"I…wanted to show you my outfit…." Orihime blushed.

"You went through all this blushing just so I could see your costume?" Tatsuki laughed.

"I still have it…. Wanna see it?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki sighed then smiled. "Of course."

Orihime went to her dresser drawer and pulled out white, sexy lingerie.

"That…was your Halloween costume?!" Tatsuki asked surprised.

"No silly," Orihime said walking back to Tatsuki. "Your just oblivious when it comes to stuff like this." She said and kissed Tatsuki.

Tatsuki blushed and fell back on her bed with Orihime.

Orihime never knew what had happened with Tatsuki and cutting herself. That was a secret Momo promixed to keep. She did know who Momo was and even talked to her when they went into BAM. Orihime knew she could trust Tatsuki, because Tatsuki loved her so much.

Tatsuki and Orihime knew that they were made for each other. They never separated again, and if they did get in a fight it was only for a few hours before they forgave each other. It seemed to be true that Tatsuki couldn't live without Orihime. Because every time they had a disagreement, Tatsuki would be the first to apologize.

Orihime just plain loved Tatsuki and there was nothing she could do to make her stop loving her. She knew it was true, and she needed Tatsuki to keep her strong.

They both love each other, and will continue to.

Because when love is this strong, you can't get 'Over it!'


	13. Note of apriciation from me!

Wow, this was a good fic I think! I can't believed I finished a story and it didn't suck really bad. I'm so happy I got reviews and good things said, it made me want to write more and more. I hope you will read my other fics that I'm working on, (I need more chapters before I post it.) I still don't have a name for it yet but it's still a Tatsu/Hime fic from Bleach.

(Don't read my Spring Break one I'm taking a break from that one for a while)

Thank you all soo much for making this enjoyable, I love it! I have so much else to say but I can't find the words! I guess Thank you again!

Bye

Niwa


End file.
